Glow
by Ashfae
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Spark. And to say anything else would ruin the story.


Glow

  


by Ashfae

This is a sequel to Fire and Spark. I reccommend that you read them before looking at this. 

* * *

**"If my love puts you on a pedestal up out of my reach, then your love gives me wings." --Rob Fairchild**

_Gunshots and shouts, the screams of dying men filling the air...time moving lightning-quick and slow as glaciers, all at once...a weight burdening his shoulder...breathing interrupted by coughs that bring up blood, staining his clothes and spotting the ground beneath...a shove, a fall, a shriek of denial and helplessness as he realizes that everything he knows and loves has just been murdered..._

Sano's eyes shot open, his hands clenching automatically into fists. _Past. That's in the past._ He pushed the dream into the background as struggling to reorient himself in the waking world by taking in his surroundings. 

Ceiling. Not familliar. Bed not familliar either, it's got real blankets on it instead of just being a pallet on the floor. Room not familliar. No clothes. Odd smell in the air...something delicate but exciting, something like... 

_Megumi._

A smile touched Sanosuke's lips as recent memory erased the aftereffects of the nightmare he'd had. The fire at the Akabeko, Megumi injuring her feet and him carrying her home, Megumi pulling on his jacket and asking him to stay. 

And afterwards... 

The smile broadened. Sano stretched his arms above his head, closing his eyes once more and letting out a small grunt of satisfaction. 

Wait. Something wrong. If last night had happened, if he hadn't just dreamed it all, then where was... 

Sano sat up, looking around. The room was empty except for himself. It was only sparsely decorated; a few simple hangings on the wall, a tatami mat, a small bunch of dried flowers resting on a shelf. 

_Makes sense...since she lost her family she's lived alone, and any stuff she'd had back then would've been lost in that fire...she must not have much stuff of her own. Kinda like me._

Sano frowned, not knowing what to think of Megumi's absence. She'd asked him to stay last night. She'd seemed to truly want to be with him. But if so, where was she now? Why had she left? 

Sano lowered his head into his hands as uncertainty bloomed into downright surety. _She must have changed her mind. Shit. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was taking advantage of her, but who in the hell could ever be expected to resist... _

Shit! She shouldn't be walking around on those feet! She burned all the skin off them, they won't be healed for weeks! 

Sano swore under his breath and pushed aside the sheets, rooting through the clothes they'd tossed so carelessly on the floor the previous night until he found his pants. Pangs of worry struck at him. 

_She must've really been upset, to try walking on those feet. It's got to hurt like nothin' else to put weight on them. She must've really wanted to get away from me..._

He swallowed hard, pulling on his pants while glancing around the room for his jacket. It didn't seem to be anywhere, and he gave up quickly, not caring if he had to look for her only half-dressed. _I've got to find her, we've got to talk about this, I've got to..._ Fear knotted his heart. _I'll find her. She can't have gotten far._

He threw open the door to the room and went into the main area, and was about to storm outside to search the city when something caught the corner of his eye. Movement, in the kitchen. 

The tension drained out of him as he peered into the adjoining room to see Megumi sitting calmly at a small table, eating a bowl of rice. He stood transfixed in the doorway as she smiled up at him, her eyes shining with a light all their own. 

"I was hungry," she said sweetly, answering his questiong before he had a chance to ask. "And since you never did bring me that basket of food from Kaoru-chan like you promised last night, I thought it only fair to start breakfast without you." 

Sano felt as though he'd been doused with cold water. _She's still here._ He moved forward and sat down, still staring at her. "I was kinda distracted," he mumbled. 

Megumi's answering grin was downright wicked. "I noticed." She ate another mouthful of rice, sighing contentedly. "But still, it was rude of you to forget. I was _very_ hungry." 

Her eyes drifted over his bare chest appreciatively, adding a new dimension of meaning to her words. Sano could feel his face flush, something that didn't often happen. "I noticed," he said, throwing her words back at her and thinking about the night before. 

Megumi arched an eyebrow and ate her breakfast. Sano wasn't sure how to deal with this new, openly flirtatious Megumi. Usually he teased her and she was silent, but now she looked ready to give as good as she got. And then some. 

"What happened to that, anyway?" she asked suddenly. He blinked at her, uncomprehending. "The food. You were going over to Kaoru-chan's for a visit, and then you were at the Akabeko when the fire happened. I forgot to ask last night." 

Sano thought back. "I don't remember," he said finally. "Jou-chan gave me a huge basket of food for you. Kenshin and I dropped off the kids and were heading over to the clinic to see you. I must've just dropped it when we saw the fire." 

Megumi shook her head in mock sadness. "What a waste. I should get a new errand boy." 

Sano glared at her. "See if I ever do you any favors again." 

She smiled at him again, the picture of innocence. "Even if I ask nicely?" 

Her expression broke through the confusion that was wrapped around him, and he laughed, relaxing. _She doesn't sound like she's having second thoughts. I must've done something right._ "You're in a good mood this morning." 

She shrugged. "I seem to have been forced into taking a vacation, at least until my feet heal. I might was well enjoy it." 

"You should've woken me up," he said seriously. "You shouldn't be walking at all." 

"It wasn't far to go, and you needed the rest." A hint of mischief reappeared in her eyes. "After all, you had quite a workout last night." 

_This is definitely new._ "And you didn't?" he retorted. 

"I'm not complaining," she replied, taking another bite of rice. 

Sano waited a minute before answering. "Good." 

Megumi looked up at him in surprise. Sano wasn't sure what she saw in his face, but she sobered and reached a hand across the table, folding her fingers around his. "I don't have any regrets, Sanosuke. I mean that. And I meant what I said last night. If you want to be here, then--" 

"I want to be here," he interrupted, rubbing his fingers against hers. There was no doubt in his voice. 

She smiled. "Well then," she said, as if that solved everything, and looking back towards her breakfast. 

Sano squeezed her hand, bringing her attention back to him. "How's this going to work, Megumi?" he asked with reluctance. _There's still a lot standing between us. How do we deal with it all?_

She sighed, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "Maybe it won't be easy. I don't know." She looked up, her gaze firm. "But I want to handle it as it comes. And for today, I don't want to worry about what anyone else will think, or wonder if we're doing something stupid. I just want to be happy." Her hands clenched his. "It's been a long time since I was happy," she whispered. 

"I know," he said gruffly, his voice catching. She glanced back up at him. Holding her gaze, Sano lifted her hand and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. 

"So...that's all right with you?" she asked, a little breathless. 

"Yeah," he said, smiling a little. "That's definitely all right." 

They sat looking at each other for a minute. Then Megumi blushed furiously and pulled her hand back. She moved to get up. "No, wait," Sano said immediately, standing and walking around to the other side of the table. "You shouldn't put any weight on your feet. I'll--" 

The words died in his throat as, for the first time, he realized what she was wearing. He sank back down to his knees in front of her, staring openly. 

Megumi looked puzzled. "Sano, I--" 

"Wait--" he interrupted. "Wait just a moment." 

She waited. He looked. 

Instead of getting dressed, she'd taken his jacket and wrapped it around herself, using his bandana to secure it around her waist. The jacket was loose, falling open a little at the top to reveal just the slightest hint of curves. She was as tall as he, and the jacket not very long, so it only came down to a few inches above her knees. Her legs were curled out beside her, her skin glowing softly in the morning light. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, a few stray strands falling over her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes met with his briefly and then darted away, then returned. 

Sano couldn't decide what he wanted more: to sit there staring at her for the rest his life or to kiss her into insensibility. She was without question the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Megumi licked her lips, obviously nervous under his close scrutiny. "I didn't have the patience to find a real kimono," she said suddenly. "And since I wasn't planning to go anywhere, I thought I'd just wear your jacket as a robe and make do, and--" 

Decision made. Sano reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her forward into his lap and kissing her fiercely. One hand pressed against her lower back as the other went to her neck, slipping beneath the fabric to hold her shoulder. His tongue reached out and touched her lips; with a small sigh she opened her mouth to his and relaxed against him, kissing him just as hungrily and twining her arms around his neck. 

She broke apart long enough to whisper, "I take it you don't mind." 

"Far as I'm concerned, they're yours," he said, letting one hand drift lower to run over her bare legs. "You look a hell of a lot better in them than I do." 

"Mmm. We should probably continue this in my room." 

"Your room is too far away." 

"That's true," she breathed just before their lips met again. His eyes were closed, but he could still see her, the image glowing behind his eyelids. 

Inwardly, Sanosuke smiled. 

* * *

...Or perhaps this should be called "Afterglow"...? *hentai gryn* 

ashfae@technicaldetails.org   
http://www.ashfae.net 


End file.
